<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arknights Try by Kaichou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781534">Arknights Try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichou/pseuds/Kaichou'>Kaichou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichou/pseuds/Kaichou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Guy is tasked by God of Reincarnation. A self-insert story. The update will be at random.</p><p> I am new on Arknights but already fascinated by the lore, so I am sorry if there are some inconsistencies, is quite hard to find the lore. This story is made because I am bored and low on sanity...</p><p> I don't know how should I rate my story, please tell me in the comment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC &amp; Lappland (Arknights)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Awakening & Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>So what are your wishes mortal?</em>” The Reincarnation God asked “<em>Afterall </em><em>Terra</em><em> is not a world that kind to normal folks, and I didn’t want for you to fail at your task</em>”</p><p>“<em>Just remember every wish comes with a price</em>.” The Reincarnation God reminded “<em>that was the basic law of equivalent exchange</em>”</p><p>In this vast void where time didn’t flow and space didn’t expand, the voice of The Reincarnation God echoed.</p><p>With that after asking a question and thinking about it for a moment, I state my wishes</p><p>The Reincarnation God angry, grinned, and laughed</p><p>
  <strong> <b>=Kaichou9779=</b> </strong>
</p><p>I start to recover my past life memories around 15 years of age, my reincarnated self think it was just a dream…at least until my wishes price starting to affect him.</p><p>That was the moment my mind start to synchronize with my past life. Its good thing the synchronization went well because my past life self and reincarnated self have the same way of thinking.</p><p>No no, it is not a split of personality, its just feels like a have two data storage.</p><p>The first thing I noticed after the sync is my current orphan status…I remembered my parent died because of some kind raids or something.</p><p>That was the price of a single wish, the trigger of my reincarnated self remembering about my past life</p><p>“<em>I am the one who governs reincarnation, no soul that reincarnated by me will escape the cleansing of their past life memory</em><em>!</em>”</p><p>That was my first wish, to remember the memory of past life, as expected for a god that governs the cycle of reincarnation that was the biggest heresy.</p><p>If I am not arguing that my past life memories will help me greatly to complete the task that he gives me, the price will be greater.</p><p>“<em>Fine then, I can see your argument is quite compelling, for every rule, there is an exception. The price for this wish is your new parent will die and regardless of your effort you can’t save them</em>”</p><p>I <em>foolishly</em> agreed, thinking it won’t affect me…but my reincarnated self that has been living with my parent for all his life cried.</p><p>The world I live in is real, it is not a game, not a story, and definitely not <em>my story</em>. My new parent love to me is real and they die…as a price for a selfish wish from a selfish boy.</p><p>…</p><p>The funeral for my parent was a small one, but I spent every bit of my savings and inheritance to honor my parent.</p><p>It was <em>a lesson</em>. It was <em>a reminder</em>. It was <em>a wake-up call</em>. It was <em>a reality</em>.</p><p>That this world is not the same world that I see on screen.</p><p>
  <strong> <b>=Kaichou9779=</b> </strong>
</p><p>With that I start to leave my city of birth, only bringing the essential item like identification, wallet, phone, compass, and some old crossbow for decoration and self-defense</p><p>It was time for me to finish my task but first, to complete it I have to find the current location of Rhodes Island</p><p>I looked through my phone, opening the Terra world map looking for the location of nomadic cities.</p><p>In this world paper map unless the newest update one is totally worthless, all the time the terrain will change because of catastrophe, is totally possible for the same place will look totally different in a month time.</p><p>You can imagine it after a year everything will totally different, most of time paper map only noted Nation border non-nomadic city and nomadic city route prediction.</p><p>Any city that not nomadic is a mining city or is built-in an area with few catastrophe occurrences. The most village is built-in in an area with catastrophe so few that it practically nonexistent, well they are supplying major food supply for the continent, there is no city or anyone will complain</p><p>“Damn, Rhodes Island is still far away they are not yet harboring their base on Lungmen” I muttered “and because so far I still not heard the fall of Chernobog that means that canon is still far away”</p><p>“But the Reunion movement is already on the news, I believe it was in a matter of months”</p><p>I think for the quickest route “Lets go to Lungmen first, Rhodes Island still literally on Kazdel, in few months when I reach Lungmen, Rhodes Island supposed to be there ”</p><p>I after confirming it with the compass, and checking the map, and marking every non-nomadic city and village that I will visit, I start my journey on foot…</p><p>Its not that I don’t have any money to use public transportation like a plane but here in Siracusa, Infected like me having it hard. The document processing can take a month to complete just for a single plane ride.</p><p>Well, it is not that bad if compared to Chernobog, where the infected are hunted like animals…</p><p>Why I didn’t wish to become immune to Oripathy you ask? Well, unlike most as the price for my second wish making me literally will die turned to dust if not consuming originium. Either raw originium or the one that from the body of infected, The processed originium is no good. I can still eat it but it will make me get serious pain across my body.</p><p>Technically I am immune to originium, because it will slowly consumed by my unique body but the moment my body is out of originium I will die. No question asked.</p><p>What is my second wish? Well, it was-</p><p>“Hey, you there! The Green Haired Lupus!”</p><p>I look around for the source of the voice, afterall I am is the only green-haired Lupus around. My long green-haired androgynous appearance is the result of my wish.</p><p>I can remember that my parent is quite worried about why my hair is green…</p><p>“Hey, stop daydreaming!”</p><p>I finally found the source of the voice</p><p>A long white-haired with a shade of black Lupus, she wearing a black coat, white shirt, black short jeans that showing her thighs. She also brought 2 katanas. A part of the mafia?</p><p>She is infected, I mean at the level that she is lucky to still <em>alive. </em>Because I need to consume originium to survive I can sense them.</p><p>“I heard you are going to Rhodes Island? Can I tag along?” The lady smiled, it really cute but somehow I detected madness behind that smile…</p><p>“Sure why not?” I nodded, with her level of infection is quite common to seek a hospital for treatment, and even though Rhodes Island is a Pharmaceutical company there is a rumor that said the best doctor gathered in there.</p><p>Well is not a rumor but is more like a public secret among the infected, while some of the infected are doubting it, as a reincarnated person I can vouch for it.</p><p>And in an emergency, when there is no raw originium around, I can just drink from her blood…</p><p>“My name is Enkidu” I say offering a handshake</p><p>The girl smile, a controlled madness clearly radiating from her</p><p>“Just call me Lappland!”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Plan & Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makor Info Dump...wait isn't the last chapter is also info dump?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>You wish the power of the doll made of earth?</em>” The God of Reincarnation grinned “<em>I am really happy! Afterall it was one masterpiece made by us gods!</em>”</p>
<p>“Then can you grant it?” I askes nervously “Just Enkidu from Fate series will do”</p>
<p>“<em>Of course! I will give you it full ability and side effect!</em>” The God of Reincarnation hummed</p>
<p>“Side effect?”</p>
<p>“<em>Enkidu real body is the mud made from eart</em>h” The God of Reincarnation explained “<em>That will be your real body, you can transform into anything but your default hair color will be green. Don’t worry you will born into humanoid standard of Terra and your power as Enkidu will be sealed until you memory returned</em>”</p>
<p>“I can still have s*x right?” I said nervously</p>
<p>“<em>From all thing, you are worried about that?</em>” The God of Reincarnation laughed “<em>don’t worry as long you are not in your real body form you can do it. Now as for the price…</em>”</p>
<p>“Wait, that side effect is not the price?!”</p>
<p>“<em>Of course! Afterall it was merely a setback for Enkidu fullpower!</em>” The God of Reincarnation snorted “<em>The price will be…you will need to consume raw originium, or the blood of infected to survive. Not the processed one, you can consume the processed one but it bring pain for your body</em>”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“<em>Enkidu need mana to live</em>” The God of Reincarnation snorted “<em>Terra didn’t have that, but the people there capable using pretty much functional magic using originium, so I substitute the need of mana with originium!</em>”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>=Kaichou9779=</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Hey, Enkidu why don’t we just crossing Kazdel directly to Yen?” Lappland asked “why bother circling around through Lethania and Ursus?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t civil war Kazdel just ended months ago?” I asked Lappland</p>
<p>“I don’t pay attention to the news” Lappland stated</p>
<p>“Because the civil war just ended recently the atmosphere, in Kazdel will be tense. ” I explained patiently “while I doubt they rejecting outsider but it current state is not the best, the remnant of the losing faction should still be scattered everywhere, if we are not careful we will find our-self in the middle of it.”</p>
<p>“Just imagine it 2 traveler from distant land without any tie to a faction in your vicinity, if I am is the remnant of losing faction that still want to live by surviving the purge initiated by the new reigning faction, they are literally the best targets to use as sacrificial lambs!”</p>
<p>Lappland nodded in understanding</p>
<p>“Well, if you see my travel plan, we mostly avoided any city in Ursus and just crossing the barrier of Lethania” I explained “with that we can ignore the infamous infected discrimination in Ursus, and didn’t have to deal with the arrogance of aristocrat in Lethania because I doubt they will appear in the border of their nation”</p>
<p>“I never said I am infected” Lappland stated</p>
<p>“You are heading to Rhodes Island!” I answered “from all reason the only thing for people heading to Rhodes Island is to find a treatment for oripathy!”</p>
<p>Lappland nodded accepting my reasoning</p>
<p>“By the way Lappland…how worse is your infection?” I asked just to make sure</p>
<p>“It already on the worst stage” Lappland answered casually</p>
<p>She knows, her condition was literally on death door but talking casually about it?! She talk about her condition with the same tone of discussing the weather! If this is not<em> madness</em> what is it?</p>
<p>“Change of plan, I need to reroute the route we take” I state and bringing out my phone</p>
<p>“Why?” Lappland ask curious</p>
<p>“The route that I choose while fast, is full of originium beast” I answered “if it just me I confident to outlast any beast while running but with the two of us we will forced to fight” I pointed at her “because you literally step away from death, I want to decrease the chance of fighting”</p>
<p>Originium Beast, they are one of the most dangerous beings that exist on Terra. While the circumstances for their creation is rare, but it still frequent enough to warrant attention</p>
<p>For an orignium beast to appear, the animal in question needs frequent contact with raw originium. So most wild animal is out the question, the most common animal turned into originium beast is Cat &amp; Dog.</p>
<p>It was because they are domesticated animal that usually live in human settlements, so their contact with raw originium in quite common especially in mine city, the other animal that quite frequent turned into originium beast was the slugs. Somehow the slugs of this world is pretty much resistant to originium side effect and it seems they love the presence of raw originium</p>
<p>In fact, if you find a bunch originium slug nearby there pretty big chance there is an undiscovered originium mine nearby.</p>
<p>All originium best is stronger than their healthier counterpart, and some of them can even use originium arts. That was the most dangerous type, the most common one is the slug with spiky shell…maybe its nor the most threatening but most animal is simple minded and for creature that hiding in its shell as its defensive instinct, the best thing that they know, its spiky shell making any enemy think twice before attacking.</p>
<p>The route that I planned to cross Ursus and Lathenia, is crossing some abandoned mine city and any area with high chance of producing originium beast</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to die before even reaching our destination,” I said to Lappland</p>
<p>I honestly like Lappland as a character, she is one of my favorite operators in past life. She is polite when talking but her madness will showing in a battle. I know she has infection but I am pretty sure is not the worst stage. Is this one of the few change because my existence in this world? The famous butterfly effect?</p>
<p>I know that something will be different in this timeline, The God of Reincarnation already warned me, it was the reason he give me the task in the first place…but this is to much.</p>
<p>Maybe in canon she directly went to Rhodes Island through Kazdel but I am sure she is still not at the worst stage infection by then.</p>
<p>“Don’t reroute it” Lappland said softly, making me surprised at her gentle resigned voice, something that even I can’t hear from the game in my past life “If I am about to die, I prefer to die on a fight”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Past & Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Hahahaha!</em>” The God of Reincarnation laughed really hard “<em>You want the ability to make the best food from any ingredient!?</em>”</p><p>I smile awkwardly, I didn’t expect The God of Reincarnation to laugh really hard when hearing my wish…</p><p>“<em>Why?</em>” The God of Reincarnation asks “<em>Why didn’t you just wish the ability to make any medicine or heal anything? Afterall with an ability like that in a world full of uncurable disease will make you famous in no time, and easier for settling your life after finishing the task given by me</em>”</p><p>“It because of the price” I explained my reasoning “from the two wishes before this, I observed you make the price equal to the wish. I just afraid if I wish an ability like that you will make me fated can’t cure my family or beloved one. What the use of an ability to cure or make any medicine if I can’t help my family or beloved ones?”</p><p>“<em>Hmph, you are really thoughtful, but why the ability to make food?</em>” The God of Reincarnation asks</p><p>I scratched my head in embarrassment “Terra is a beautiful world, but the human lives in there are really cheap compared to the earth, in the story, it was common to find death person on the street…at least I want to make my friend or anyone that I meet there to enjoy their lives, even if it was just for a moment ”</p><p>“<em>I grant your wish</em>” The God of Reincarnation smiled “<em>I even give an upgrade to your ability. As for the price…</em>”</p><p>I gulped nervously about the price</p><p>“<em>You can’t taste the food you make, if you are eating it alone!</em>”</p><p>
  <strong> <b>=Kaichou9779=</b> </strong>
</p><p>Its been around a week since our journey to Yen. Lets say Lappland is hooked by my cooking and prefers to eat my cooking than the tasteless traveler food ration. I really glad because the moment she tasting my cooking, the tasteless food in my mouth suddenly have a taste</p><p>My skill literally giving me the knowledge and skill required to make the best food possible from any edible ingredient around.</p><p>Do you know how heavy is the mental torture being able to inhale the delicious food smell but can’t taste anything from the foods? It even worse because I am a Lupus! One of the races with the best nose around!</p><p>Honestly, I am quite glad Lappland is now quite open with me.</p><p>At the start to make her open about herself, I tell her the story of my family that already passed away. She is not much a talker but it not like she didn’t want to talk about anything, from information that can be glimpsed from her profile, from my past life memory, that I doubt will stay the same for long thank to the butterfly effect, there is a big chance she is used to be part of the mafia.</p><p>That means is not that she didn’t want to talk, but she literally didn’t have anything to talk about outside fighting.</p><p> At least from her expression, I can tell she really enjoying the story of a normalcy</p><p>“You know I used to have someone that I admire,” Lappland said, catching me off-guard “What with your shocked face? Is quite annoying…”</p><p>“Ah, no” I shake my head “it just the first time in a week that you initiate the conversation other than asking me to quickly make my food…”</p><p>Lappland laughed “Now that you mention it, you are right!”</p><p>In the end, she talking about Texas that suddenly disappear from Siracusa years ago, she said one of the reasons she went to Rhodes Island aside from the treatment rumor was because someone mentioned seeing someone like her in there</p><p>It kinda makes sense, Texas is in Penguin Logistics. A company that has close relation with Rhodes Island, so her appearance there is understandable.</p><p>“What happens if you manage to meet her?” I ask curious why she want to meet with Texas</p><p>Lappland grinned “At least one of my wish before die, is to fight her”</p><p>
  <strong> <b>=Kaichou9779=</b> </strong>
</p><p>The village in Lethania border we cross to resupply didn’t accept money, instead, they requesting us to kill an originium beast that sighted in the forest</p><p>“Last time when two of our young men searching for herbs and firewood in the forest, they are attacked by originium bear” The village Chief explained “we already sending help request to the main city three months ago but they never responded”</p><p>My eyebrow twitched hearing that, to think those infamous arrogant nobles of Lethania manage to make trouble for us even though they are not even present on the location…</p><p>And a freaking <em>originium</em> <em>bear</em>! That can only be happening if there is a small abandoned mine nearby! Because Bears usually live in a small cave, if there is a small abandoned mine and they somehow live in there, it will produce an originium bear sooner or later</p><p>Who is the f*cker that didn’t block the entrance! I can even feel Lappland excitement and madness radiating from behind me!</p><p>“Is there any abandoned small mine around here?” I ask the village chief</p><p>“Ah, if I remember correctly there is one in the forest” the village chief confirmed “it was mostly used by young men that needed some extra cash when going into the city”</p><p>It seems my guess is correct…</p><p>“Just to make sure you the village will give us free ration, ingredient, and spice resupply for our trouble right?”</p><p>“Indeed” the village chief nodded “at first we gather the spice to give a banquet to whoever city official that come to exterminate the originium bear but since they do not come, it will be a waste if not used!”</p><p>“Orignium bear!” Lappland really excited “I never fight one!”</p><p>I sighed… let's get this done in iffy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fight & Treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Now you already state your three wishes, its time for you to go</em>” The God of Reincarnation waved his hand</p><p>I can feel a gentle tug in my body…no in my soul as if it was guiding me.</p><p>“<em>I didn’t set a time limit for you to finish your task but make sure to finish it early</em>” The God of Reincarnation reminded “<em>The longer you delay it…</em>”</p><p>I nodded in understanding at his unfinished sentences  </p><p>With that, I disappear from the vast void</p><p>“<em>…it seems the mortal finally go</em>” The God of Reincarnation sighed “<em>I hope you finish your task mortal, I really didn’t want to prune this timeline</em>”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>=Kaichou9779=</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>“This part of the forest is full of new burn marks! There something is set on fire in here recently!” I stated after looking around</p><p>“Really? Aside from the slightly after-burn smell, I didn’t notice” Lappland looking around</p><p>“I am just really sensitive about this kind of thing” Well, there no way I can tell her because of my Enkidu ability I am really attuned to nature, I even can vaguely sense where is the originium bear location through the ground right now</p><p>Honestly, Enkidu sensing ability is OP as long I was connected to nature or my feet touching the ground, I can sense everything on a hundred meters radius at the lowest.</p><p>The only thing that blocking me from using it effectively is because I am wearing shoes, to make sure my feet didn’t touch the ground directly. Feeling everything at least a hundred meters around me can easily giving my brain information overload.</p><p>Even with its reduced effectiveness, Enkidu sensory is still top-notch</p><p>“B<span class="u">u</span>t this is weird,” I say after examining the burn mark</p><p>“How, so?” Lappland confused</p><p>“The village chief said that they didn’t enter the forest for at least 3 months” I explained and pointed at the burn mark “this burn mark contradict that”</p><p>“Maybe the village chief is lying?” Lappland grinned exuding excitement at the unknown development</p><p>I shake my head “I didn’t think the village chief lying but just in case let's proceed with caution ”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>=Kaichou9779=</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>At the moment Lappland sees the originium bear, she launched herself at a speed that can’t be tracked by normal eyes. She aiming to cut the bear from the head in a single slash…</p><p>Wait…the originium bear <em>dodged </em>Lappland surprise attack, I can tell that even Lappland is surprised. In that moment of surprise, the bear <em>countered </em>by a slash to Lappland stomach, sending Lappland is flying to a tree with a strong impact…knocking the tree down</p><p>“Lappland!” I shouted in worry about her well-being.</p><p>“I..am okay” Lappland stands up using one of her Katana as a makeshift cane, holding her stomach that has a slash mark. It is clear she is wounded and in no condition to continue fight…but her face…Lappland is grinning. She is happy.</p><p>Her blood is boiling. She is <em>excited</em>. She is radiating <em>madness.</em></p><p>It was clear for me, so far the journey was peaceful, for a battle maniac like her it was the worst situation. So it kinda understandable that she a little frustrated, maybe the thought of sparring against me is crossed her mind but I already make clear that I am a normal civilian that didn’t know anything about a fight each time she challenges me.</p><p>Maybe the only thing that reigned her frustration so far is my food…</p><p>Its not Lappland underestimated the originium bear, afterall most normal humans if wrestling against a normal bear will get a pitiful end because the difference between the raw strength is clear as night and day, that was the reason even a battle maniac like Lappland aimed to end it in a single strike .</p><p>Remember even originium slug can be a threat to normal civilians, so how strong is an originium bear? They are freaking strong! If a normal bear can kill most humans, originium bear can kill more.</p><p>Lappland strike again its not as fast as the first one, the originium bear tanked it with its enhanced durability and strike back, Lappland blocked it with her second sword but its clear that she is outmatched</p><p>“<em>Sundial!</em>” Lappland chanted activating her originium art, blackish aura covering her signaling the activation of her art, with that Lappland stop defending.</p><p>She goes all out attacking without any care of her wound…</p><p> Even the originium bear griping, slashing, smashing, and even biting her, Lappland ignored all of it. She <em>keeps going</em>, she <em>keeps attacking</em>, her attack while look wild, is precise and hitting all the bear weak point.</p><p>She is <em>winning.</em> </p><p>As a last-ditch effort, the bear is using an originium art, setting itself on fire. Originium art is really dependent on mindset and willpower, maybe this bear is a survivor of forest fire and almost die because burned to death, resulting in unique art that reliving its memories of that day.</p><p>That burning body of the bear maybe will spook anyone normal…but Lappland is not anyone normal!</p><p>“<em>Spiritual Destruction!</em>”</p><p>The flame in the body of the bear extinguished, Lappland grinned and ending it with a single powerful slash into the bear head.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>=Kaichou9779=</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>After the battle ended, Lappland fainted because of blood loss…with that I use my power to clean and close her wound in her stomach, if she asked about it I can just say ‘I am a medic’ or something</p><p>I can sense her oripathy become worse at an alarming rate. She will die in another fight like this.</p><p>Should I <em>treat</em> her?</p><p>Counting the pro and cons, I decided to treat her, she no longer a stranger to me, she afterall is my dearest traveling companion.</p><p>Transforming both of my hands into a syringe, I plug my hand-turned syringe into her blood vessel and making my body into a makeshift dialysis machine. I consume originium in her blood that flowing through me and returning the cleansed blood to her body</p><p>After around 1 hour I stop, more than this she will literally be cured of oripathy. While it sounds good on paper, it will be bad if someone notices there is last stage infected suddenly cured.</p><p>They will demand the nonexistent cure from her, something that she didn’t even aware of. While I confident Lappland can handle anything thrown at her but it will alienate her more.</p><p><em>I don’t want that</em>, she already a lone wolf, an outcast in Lupo community. I didn’t want my decision, making her alienated by the entire world</p><p>I sighed. The road to hell is sure paved with good intention</p><p>With that, I gently pick her up and carry her on my back while bringing the originium bear severed head to the village</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Banquet & Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The village chief pretty much shocked that we managed to defeat the originium bears with just the 2 of us.</p>
<p>“How?!” the village chief asks shocked at the development</p>
<p>I pointed at the unconscious girl on my back “this girl is really-really-really strong”</p>
<p>I can understand the village chief sentiment, usually, the threat at this level need a specialized pro squad to complete, that just showing how strong is Lappland compared to any normal person in this world</p>
<p>I ask for a guest house because I doubt Lappland will wake anytime soon, the village chief happily complied</p>
<p>After putting Lappland into the bed, the village chief giving us the food supplied as promised…as expected it was too much. It was an amount that even a squad of 12 people will find hard to finish</p>
<p>I take just the necessary amount for the journey for two people and cook the rest for a night banquet with the villager</p>
<p>To say the villager like it is an understatement, they practically gobbled it up, I pretty much just eat a single bowl.</p>
<p>On a side note, Lappland practically wakes up because the food smell…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>After resting for a night, in the morning the housewives in the village ask me to cook for a breakfast for the whole village…I nodded happy to help, I even give them some recipe that easy to make using the that common to be found in the village</p>
<p>And just like last night, I am just eating a single bowl…I hope they are not addicted to my cooking…</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>=Kaichou9779=</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>After a warm sending off by the villager, we crossed the border of Lethania and arrive at Ursus</p>
<p>“How did you do it?” Lappland asks</p>
<p>“Do what?” I asked confused at her question not knowing the context</p>
<p>“How about we start at the healing?” Lappland grinned and raise her shirt showing her stomach that clean didn’t have any wound</p>
<p>“I am a medic” I answered, while covering my eyes and blushed “and don’t raise your shirt casually, you are a girl!”</p>
<p>“So you are a medic” Lappland grinned her madness radiating as if she gonna fight “but let me tell you something Enkidu, even the best medic that I know only can <em>speed up natural healing</em>, they are incapable to heal to the point the scar from the wound is disappear. And most of the medic is a doctor, they will know how abnormal my healing rate is if seeing it!”</p>
<p>I feel a chill on my backs, I step back feeling afraid at how Lappland seeing me as prey. I really want to bang my head for ignoring minor detail when healing her.</p>
<p>Lappland seems satisfied seeing my reaction “Okay, let us go to the next question, just who are you?”</p>
<p>I really confused at the question “Ehh…ordinary traveling medic?”</p>
<p>Lappland deadpanned and shake her head “Just your healing feat alone, you are clearly not ordinary”</p>
<p>“I know your story about your civilian life is true and you didn’t lie at all” Lappland explained, “but that is not all the story right?”</p>
<p>My body drenched in sweat, I bet Lappland notice it from the smell, we Lupo have the best nose afterall.</p>
<p>“When the village chief mentioned originium bear your reaction is more like annoyed” Lappland pointed out “let me tell you, the normal ordinary civilian reaction is <em>terrified</em>”</p>
<p>Just how perceptive is this girl?!</p>
<p>“By your annoyed reaction I can conclude you definitely can beat the originium bear with ease” Lappland grinned “so I check your reaction by letting myself get hit. Thought I miscalculate a bit about the bear strength, earning my wound in the stomach”</p>
<p>I just remembered, Lappland archive in the game clearly stated that she has an ‘<em>uncanny ability to discern weakness</em>’,I underestimated her because of her madness. Anyone that can discern weakness has to be very perceptive!</p>
<p>“After that I lowered my strength when fighting the orignium bear to prolong the fight in order to observe you” Lappland show a really-really sweet smile “and I noticed, if I somehow fall you are ready to save me in no time, thanks to that I can relax a bit”</p>
<p>I raise my hand in surrender “What do you want from me?”</p>
<p>Lappland laughed “A spar!”</p>
<p>“You are stripping almost every secret that I have and you only want a spar?” I raised my eyebrow “and here I thought you gonna leave me alone after knowing that I hiding something”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it normal for everyone to have a secret or two? There no way that you tell some random stranger all your secrets right? Besides your food is superb! There no way I am leaving soon!” Lappland grinned “its not like I telling you about my secret either”</p>
<p>“Wow, that is reasonable,” I said after hearing her logic “so you just want a spar?”</p>
<p>“Yup! I just pointed all of that reason so you can’t use your ‘<em>I am just a civilian</em>’ excuse” Lappland pointed out “No normal civilian, infected or not, will choose travel on foot to Yen”</p>
<p>I see, so my cover was already blown from the start...no wonder she keeps asking me for a spar</p>
<p>“I agree for the spar now and then but please keep my ability to fight and heal a secret” I begged</p>
<p>“As long you spar with me, I agree” Lappland triumphant smile is really beautiful</p>
<p>I really need to know how to act as civili-</p>
<p>“And don’t worry your usual civilian act can fool most of the people out there. I am just that good” Lappland said smugly</p>
<p>How can someone that radiates so much madness really perceptive?! That totally unfair!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. City & Corpse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lappland our next stop is the non-mobile city of Ursus” I tell her “Is there anything that you need to buy? If not I prefer for us to skip this city, afterall our supply can keep us until the next stop”</p><p>Because in the next stop, they sell some raw originium which I doubt exist in this city. Afterall because frequent spar against Lappland my reserves get a little low...</p><p>“I need to buy a replacement shirt” Lappland showed one of her shirts that has a claw mark “and visit the public bath”</p><p>I stare at her…because of her madness sometimes I forgot that Lappland is a girl ”Just make sure they didn’t know that we are infected, this place is infamous for hunting the infected”</p><p>Lappland grinned showing her sharp teeth, excited at the prospect of a fight “I would like to see them try!”</p><p>This girl is really insane…</p><p>
  <strong> <b>=Kaichou9779=</b> </strong>
</p><p>After choosing a place as a gathering point, we split up</p><p>“I think will also go to the public bath,” I thought seeing the bustling city “but lets first explore around”</p><p>The building in a non-mobile city is designed to strong enough to withstand most catastrophes, have emergency shelter, or easy to fix. Most catastrophes are referring to earthquakes, floods, or tornados, they also have public emergency shelters. As expected even with this world tech, withstanding meteor shower is impossible</p><p>I go into the market wandering around searching for some rare spices, that is when my originium sense picked up something</p><p>“A raw originium gas?” I frowned, because according to the map, this is not mining city, it just a city where catastrophes less frequent, so there no way raw originium exists in the city.</p><p>Worried that the raw originium gas will make new infected and because I want to consume it, cause lately, I am a little low on reserves thanks to frequent spar against Lappland.</p><p>
  <em>I follow my senses ending up in some back alley.</em>
</p><p>…I almost <em>throw up</em> my lunch, it was a corpse of the infected that starting to crystallize. Afterall in my past life, I am just an ordinary person, I never saw a human corpse in a back alley.</p><p>“I see, it seems the infected just die recently” I muttered holding the corpse hand that already step away turned into raw originium, with that I absorb most of the raw originium gas around and consume all the shard when the corpse turned into dust</p><p>Despite being one of the infected,<em> I didn’t know the pain of the infected</em>, afterall I am technically immune to it.</p><p>Despite being one of the infected, <em>I didn’t know their hardship</em>, afterall I am technically immune to it.</p><p>I remember from my past life from the game, some of the infected operators lost part of their 5 senses, it was something that impossible to happen to me no matter what…</p><p>…maybe just maybe it was part of the reason for Lappland madness?</p><p>I shake my head and look at the alley where the corpse turned into dust</p><p>“May you find peace in the afterlife”</p><p>…</p><p>I didn’t have the mood to search for some spices after finding the corpse.</p><p>I wandered around the city, searching for raw originium left behind because of the infected death…and oh boy, there are so many especially in the back alley.</p><p>Its kinda make me feel sick for consuming their remain but lately because frequent spar against Lappland my raw orignium reserve is low, choosing between my death and honoring the remain of the death, surprisingly the choice was easy</p><p>I make sure to consume all of them, I can tell my originium reserve already filled even surpassing reserve at the start of my journey, big enough for me to not worry about using Enkidu abilities frequently</p><p>Because mana is substituted by originium, every Enkidu skill needs originium to use. And let say the cost of most of his abilities is enormous, in canon Enkidu can take mana from counter-force freely either Alaya or Gaia because he is the best creation from Gods in the age when the Alaya and Gaia are still considered one.</p><p>Sadly there is no Alaya or Gaia in this world that I can leech…</p><p>In short, Enkidu is freaking OP but have a high cost for each of his ability, the cheapest one is the ability to transform and making chains while the priciest one is his famous Noble Phantasm that countering even EA in their original fight.</p><p>
  <em>'As if the world destroyed seven times and rebuild seven times'</em>
</p><p>When sparing against Lappland I just use my chain making ability to conserve my reserves</p><p>Hmm? It seems, the time to gather at the gathering point has passed? Ah, shit I am late!</p><p>…</p><p>“You are late!” Lappland grinned, she looks like fresh out of the bath “I demand compensation!”</p><p>“You didn’t seem upset that I am late” I pointed out “and what kind of compensation?”</p><p>“Spar with me with your full power!” Lappland said in excitement“I know you are holding back a lot in our spar!”</p><p>Ah I see so that is her goal…Sadly using all my power will literally empty my orignium reserves that will lead to my death</p><p>“Sorry using my full power will lead me to early death” I rejected her demand “not that you can make me serious”</p><p>“is that a challenge?” Lappland said her cute face looks scary because her madness beneath it</p><p>“Sure!” I doubt she will accept any reason at this point afterall I already told her using my full power lead to early death but she still challenged me. For a battle maniac like her as long it gives her a good fight nothing is matter</p><p>
  <strong> <b>=Kaichou9779=</b> </strong>
</p><p>Extra: A few hours ago</p><p>Lappland didn’t know what to makes head or tails about Enkidu. He is honest to a fault and has little screwed common sense about civilians. Oh, he also had some strange power.</p><p>To think there is an infected that didn’t know if the public bath is a taboo for the infected, especially for the last stage infected like Lappland. The infected body parts have some kind of crystallized shard showing in their skin no matter the stage, for early it just looks like a black dot but for the last stage like Lappland? It already big enough to looks like a small stone</p><p>But after she fainted in the last village where they facing originium bear, the small stone turned back into a black dot</p><p>Lappland also didn’t feel her body hurt each time she moves anymore, it's <em>a liberating feeling</em>. Lappland know in the period where she faints Enkidu must do something to her body other than healing her, something that making her oripathty return back into the <em>early stage</em></p><p>Is not Lappland place to pry at Enkidu secret a and honestly while she is grateful at Enkidu, she is more interested to fight him</p><p>Aside from his green hair that makes Lappland notice him in Siracusa, Lappland fighting instinct screamed pointing that Enkidu is <em>strong</em>. His ‘just a normal civilian’ excuse is kinda annoying though.</p><p>Lappland kinda mad afterall she is abandoning her plane ticket to travel and challenge him! Didn’t he know that for infected at a needed a month or so to buy the tickets? Because literally the examination and security are too long!</p><p><em>At least the food is divine</em>…</p><p>Lappland calms herself, afterall Lappland never tells Enkidu about that but Lappland wants to fight against him!</p><p>So Lappland pointed the mistake in his normal civilian act to force him to spar against her</p><p>In each spar, Lappland knew Enkidu never fight in his whole life because even he has powerful ability ‘<em>the ability to make chains that appears out of nowhere</em>’, he is clumsy and has no control.</p><p>
  <em>As if he is born that powerful</em>
</p><p>After finishing buying a new shirt, Lappland stop at a public bath</p><p>“Hmm, there still time before we gather back…and the black spot in my body is only in the size of black dot…” Lappland thinks “it should be fine right?”</p><p>With that Lappland can’t withstand the allure of bath and late to reach the gathering point because to immersed in the bath, only for Enkidu is to be more late than her…</p><p>“You are late!” Lappland grinned “I demand compensation!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Catastrophe & Discrimination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Inform the nearest non-mobile city” A random Ursus researcher with a white coat read a paper full of data that he gathered “around three days or two a catastrophe is coming!”</p><p>“Okay! Hmm, the nearest non-mobile city in here is a mining city…” the Lupus assistant checking in the map on his tablet</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>=Kaichou9779=</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>“<em>Sundial!</em>” With that chant, Lappland covered in a blackish aura signifying the activation of her art. Unlike the game, there is no time limit or cooldown when using arts and skill, you practically can use skill or arts now and keep it active until the end of your life.</p><p>The only reason no one uses it like that is because the more art user uses their art especially the infected, their oripathy will become worst really fast but Lappland as someone that enjoys fight and spar doesn’t care about that, that was the reason she is at the last stage of infection while most operator in the game is at the early or mid-stage.</p><p>I shoot my chains at Lappland Gilgamesh style, truthfully I can just bind her until she cannot moves and asks her to surrender but when I do that it will put Lappland in bad moods, and Lappland in bad moods is not something that I want to deal right now.</p><p>I didn’t want to wake up tied up to a tree upside down again…ignoring where Lappland got the rope, I am really defenseless when sleeping, a habit that brought from my past life, maybe I should abandon sleeping until the next destination?</p><p>I didn’t need to sleep but my sleep is like a battery saver mode at the time I sleep the originium reserves that supporting my life will be consumed sparingly, with a 8-hour sleep a day for a week I can save at least 3 or 4 days worth of originium reserves</p><p>I held my head because of the headaches and focus on the spar</p><p>As usual, Lappland tanking my chain like a pro. The effect of Lappland Art: <em>Sundial</em> is interesting, it allows Lappland to ignore or even completely immune to physical damage. Even if my chain stabs her with a force that can crush concrete it didn’t leave any marks.</p><p>It was actually really perfect for Lappland all-out attack self-created fighting style.</p><p>Sadly each time she used it my heart aches. Why sad? Originium arts is based on caster mindset and willpower, if I remember correctly one of the Reunion higher-ups has fire arts that so destructive because of her violent past and one of them also can only ice art because raised in the harsh tundra</p><p>Now here comes the question…<em>what kind of past that can make someone didn’t want to feel physical pain</em>?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>=Kaichou9779=</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Lappland it seems we have to reroute our route,” I tell her seeing the catastrophe prediction news.</p><p>“It seems a catastrophe will come around into our next stop in a day” I read the news “there a high chance it was a bunch of tornadoes but nothing concrete yet”</p><p>It pretty unusual for the catastrophe just predicted around 2 days ago, usually we got a notice a week before the catastrophe, just what happened? While I didn’t afraid of traversing on a catastrophe, cause I doubt no matter what kind of catastrophe it is, it capable of hurting me</p><p>Afterall my body is the best creation of Gods, Enkidu endurance and magic resistance are simply off the charts but that cannot be said the same with Lappland.</p><p>“Isn’t our food supply kinda low?” Lappland asks frowned, she didn’t want to die because of starving on a journey</p><p>“If we eat sparingly or go hunting we can make it” I calmed her “afterall that mining city is our last stop before entering Yen border”</p><p>“Isn’t it was safer if we go into the mining city?” Lappland ask while chomping her food “while this is Ursus city, it was a mining city most of the population is infected, they will kill themselves if they stupid enough to discriminate the infected that fill the majority of the city”</p><p>“...you make a point” how the heck this mad girl is so observant again?</p><p>“and if they try to discriminate against us let just fight them!” Lappland said excitedly</p><p>…of course, she only thinks about that. Looking for an excuse so she can fight</p><p>"Are you salty again because can't hurt me or make me serious?"</p><p>WIth that Lappland pouted</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>=Kaichou9779=</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>When we arrive almost all people are busy putting their valuables in their personal shelter. With that, I hurriedly go into the market to restock our food supplies while Lappland is searching for a shelter.</p><p>The good thing is most of the seller discounted the price because catastrophe is coming and they didn’t want to hold perishable goods in the middle of catastrophe that can take several hours at the shortest and days at the longest</p><p>“I should find jobs when arrived at Rhodes,” I muttered because my money is getting low “maybe as a janitor and a medic? Hmm, but according to Lappland you have to become a doctor to become a medic, while I doubt all healer is a doctor but I bet they all trained to for first aid”</p><p>I really didn’t want to learn again, to be honest, I already have enough from my past life. So that means I become a janitor? It kinda poetic to be honest, if somehow Rhodes Island overwhelmed by the enemy, a single OP janitor come from nowhere and sweep most enemies… let us hope that day didn’t come</p><p>…</p><p>“So Lappland did you found a public shelter that willingly accepts the infected?” I ask Lappland</p><p>Lappland hummed, that means is a yes</p><p>…It seems they divide the public shelter into two types, one for the infected and the other for the rest.</p><p>The discrimination in Ursus really disgust me but I am powerless to stop it, they discriminate against the infected but still giving dangerous labor to them without remorse</p><p>No wonder Reunion members are mostly comprised of the infected from Ursus.</p><p>
  <em>The human lives in this world are really cheap</em>
</p><p>If I am just a normal powerless infected man that didn’t know anything, I didn’t doubt I will join the reunion, and honestly, I am still tempted to join, if not for the fact joining Reunion meaning failing my task that given by The God of Reincarnation and somewhere along the line has to fight Rhodes Island</p><p>Picking a vacant empty spot for me and Lappland. I start to sleep.</p><p>“Wake me up if something happened,” I tell Lappland. Cause there is nothing to do let me just conserve my originium reserves</p><p>With that everything turns to dark</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dream & Noble Phantasm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Where Enkidu confront catastrophe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enkidu dreamed, dreaming about the conversation between him at the God of Reincarnation before he sending him to reincarnate on Terra</p><p>“<em>Before I send you to Terra there is something that I want to asks</em>” The God of Reincarnation hummed “<em>Why do you want the power of the doll made from earth? I admit I am so happy when you are stating your wish that I forgot to asks</em>”</p><p>I think for a while, The God of Reincarnation know the reason behind my first and third wished but he clearly didn’t ask the reason for my second wish because too excited of granting it</p><p>“Each time I read a story of another people that gain the same situation like me, they usually searching the way to become strong fast” I explained my reason “by wishing Enkidu power, I at least already become one of the strongest being that walk on Terra”</p><p>“Terra is a beautiful world, I didn’t attracted to it because of power level, I don’t want my time is wasted at training to become stronger. I want to <em>interact</em> with it, I want to <em>enjoy</em> it, I want to <em>feel </em>it”</p><p>“<em>I see that reason is understandable</em>” The God of Reincarnation satisfied by my explanation “<em>If you are always training you will sooner or later become a power-hungry person and lose your goal and sight, you truly are wise for a mortal</em>”</p><p>
  <strong> <b>=Kaichou9779=</b> </strong>
</p><p>I wake up by a splash of cold water</p><p>“What happen Lappland?!”</p><p>For Lappland to wake me up is must be serious, as I said before waking me up its really hard.</p><p>“Hear it by yourself Enkidu” Lappland sit cross-legged…she looks tense</p><p>With that, I focused my senses on hearing everything around me</p><p>“...<em>we got a problem</em>…”</p><p>“...<em>the shelter for the infected sabotaged</em>…”</p><p>“...<em>it will not survive</em>…”</p><p>“...<em>mom are we gonna be okay?</em>…”</p><p>“...<em>those bastards!</em>…”</p><p>“...<em>can we fix it?</em> ...”</p><p>“...<em>no</em>,<em> catastrophe is coming</em>…”</p><p>“...<em>3 hours</em>…”</p><p>“...<em>we will not survive</em>…”</p><p>My blood runs cold, are those freaking non-infected crazy?! If the information that I got from my hearing is right…</p><p>“Lappland, what kind of catastrophe that will come?”</p><p>“The worst” Lappland closes her eyes in resignation</p><p><em>The worst</em>, it was a saying in Terra when the catastrophe that coming will bring another catastrophe</p><p>I check my phone…the signal still on. Yup, it is confirmed, it was a tornado, a rarity in this area, the tornado will bring the storm, the storm will bring rains, the rain will bring the flood.</p><p>Normally, we will need to spend days in this place…but that only if we can survive the tornado</p><p>The tornado will just pass this place three hours but it will bring storm, rain, and flood and it incomparable with the disaster from the earth.</p><p>According to what I heard, This shelter will not even survive the tornado.</p><p>Let me tell you, most of the emergency shelter in Terra is freaking advanced because if not, the population that not live in the mobile city, will be wiped out a long time ago</p><p>This shelter normally can freaking withstand a tornado unscathed but from the information that I gathered by hearing, the non-infected freaking sabotaged it, I don’t know how because I didn’t know the science behind architecture nor I interested in learning it but according to the people in charge that know about it, this shelter won’t survive.</p><p>I already can’t tolerate their discrimination just from watching the story in my past life but this is on <em>another level</em>.</p><p>Are the non-infected from Ursus is freaking <em>retarded</em>?!</p><p>Thinking it through, it kinda makes sense. In the game there no way they show the worst treatment for the infected, the games will just scratch the surfaces</p><p>If this situation keeps going, at the moment the catastrophes end, I will be the <em>only survivor </em>from the infected side, from this <em>public</em> <em>shelter</em></p><p>I take a deep breath, <em>inhale</em>,<em> exhales</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Calm down</em>
</p><p>“Lappland, how high is the chance for us to survive if we just run from the shelter?”</p><p>Lappland shakes her head signifying it impossible with just around a 3-hour time limit, if there is something I learn from the journey alongside her, is one thing. Madness is not equal to stupid.</p><p>In fact, Lappland is freaking clever than me, my past life and present combined</p><p>There only one thing that I can do then.</p><p>“Hey Lappland, can I ask about a weird question?”</p><p>Lappland ear twitched and nodded “Only if you fight with me in full strength”</p><p>I deadpanned “We are gonna die sooner or later and you want a fight?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to die in catastrophe” Lappland eyes turned down “ I preferred to die in a fight”</p><p>“...”</p><p>This freaking mad girl, with screwed priority…</p><p>“Hey, Lappland hypothetically speaking if the upcoming tornado is freaking disappear, will the catastrophe that it brings also stop?”</p><p>Lappland nodded “ the upcoming <em>the worst, </em>is merely a chain reaction by the passing tornado while the tornado will have a short life around minutes to hours, the chain catastrophes it brings were not. So yes if the tornado miraculously disappear, the chain reaction will not be formed”</p><p>Hearing Lappland answer, I start to think</p><p>
  <em>Can I destroy a freaking tornado?</em>
</p><p>Tornado afterall is a natural disaster can I destroy it using Enkidu power?</p><p>In Nasuverse lore, most of the gods are incarnated in nature and their wrath is a natural disaster, conveniently speaking as the best creation of the gods from Nasuverse I am a walking natural disaster.</p><p>Or in this world logic, a walking sentient catastrophe.</p><p>
  <em>Can I do it?</em>
</p><p>“...”</p><p>I look around, in the emergency shelter. I don’t know who they are, I don’t know their name, they are not even my acquaintance but let me tell you…if you see more than a thousand peoples with the same face…the same <em>resigned</em> faces, if your heart didn’t move even an inch, there is really something wrong with your head</p><p>I have enough energy reserved to use thanks to raw originium from the corpse in the last city.</p><p>
  <em>Whether I can do it or not I should try!</em>
</p><p>With that, I packed my things and headed toward the exist</p><p>“Enkidu, where are you going?” Lappland asks</p><p>“To outside, I prefer to see the sky one last time” I lied</p><p>"Let me follow you" With that Lappland also pack her thing and followed me</p><p>“Why are you following me?” I raised my eyebrow</p><p>“You still owe me a fight to the death” Lappland grinned</p><p>“I will fight you later if we survive but not to the death” My eyes twitched “ I didn’t have anything against you that makes me want to kill you”</p><p>With that, we exited the shelter, with the guards warning us to be careful, it even clear from their eyes that they consider everyone in the shelter is a dead man walking.</p><p>I brought out my phone and headed to the tornado predicted path, intend to clashing with it head-on</p><p>The wind is surely blowing heavily, most roof is already flying some street sign already missing, even Lappland almost fly if I do not chain her feet to the ground</p><p>...that sounded wrong on many levels...</p><p>...</p><p>After walking for a while I see it the incoming tornado</p><p>“Hey, Lappland you always want to see my full power right?” I take a deep breath, inhales, exhales.</p><p>Lappland is confused didn’t understand what I mean...only for suddenly she laughed</p><p>It seems she finally connect the dot.</p><p>“Are you want to stop the tornado?!” I know she not laughed because of mocking me, she laughed because of the irony “and here I thought from the two of us I am the mad one!”</p><p>Yup, Lappland is right, to even think to destroy a tornado with a single person strength is a pinnacle of madness</p><p>But I am not an ordinary person</p><p>I have the power of Enkidu</p><p>
  <em>I can do this</em>
</p><p>I check my energy reserves, making sure I will have enough after this madness</p><p>Aside from fighting against the divine, Enkidu has one more trait, Enkidu is strong against anything that endangers humanity, and frankly, with its destructive capabilities, this tornado can be considered as such.</p><p>While there is no ‘pure’ human in Terra, for me knowing they are human is enough.</p><p>“Hey, Lappland you always want to see my full power right?” I hummed, the land around me start to glow in gold</p><p>The air shakes, the earth tremor, and even the tornado is near, everything around us is standing still</p><p>Lappland eyes widened at the phenomena in front of her, I walk into straight into the tornado and <em>chant</em></p><p>“<em>I will awaken the breath of the planet, for I walk with humanity.</em>”</p><p>Countless chains shot from the golden glow to the tornado as if a predator pouncing at its prey</p><p>“<em>O' Humans, Let Us Restrain the Gods!</em>”</p><p>I fly, following my chains, after making sure Lappland rooted to the ground</p><p>“<strong><em><b>Enuma Elish</b></em></strong>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's kinda impossible to destroy tornados theoretically and practically but this is a world where they have a mobile city, functional magic, and different kind of races so yeah let us just ignore some physic law for the story's sake. <br/>And frankly, I make this scene because Enkidu Enuma Elish is never gonna be used because there is no threat that has enough danger for its use. so yeah maybe this will be a one-time thing,<br/>I just managed to reach chapter 4 in Arknight, this game resource management is a nightmare<br/>And don't worry there will be peoples from Terra that can harm Enkidu<br/>Oh yeah can you guys suggested some kind of plot idea? Or is there an operator that can join to make a three-person gang? Frankly, I use Lappland because she is kinda one of my first 5 stars</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Realization & Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Enkidu oblivious at the aftermath of his action</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I strike the tornado I expect it to disperse, like the simulated tornado in the science fair that I visited once when I am a kid in my past life.</p><p>I remember that I like to disperse the simulated tornado using my hand, again and again, each time it reformed, it was a really fun experience that I can remember clearly in either life.</p><p>But no, somehow the tornado is<em> pinned to the ground</em> by my chains and me before dispersed into oblivion</p><p>
  <em>You must see it to believe it</em>
</p><p>And no matter how long I wait for the tornado to reform, the tornado not reformed. The storm cloud in the sky disperse giving the way for sunlight to pass</p><p>Thinking it for a while it kinda makes sense, Nasuverse have elemental and even ghost, if my chain can hurt a being as vague as that, it stands a reason I can do that earth-physic breaking feat to the tornado</p><p>But seriously, I can feel the physic that I studied in the high school in my past life will be worthless in here…not that it exactly useful either in my past life</p><p>
  <strong> <b>=Kaichou9779=</b> </strong>
</p><p>My body is drained of my originium energy, I severely underestimated the energy needed to use Enkidu ‘<strong><em><b>Enuma Elish</b></em></strong>’. I literally a stop away from death, the energy in my body is barely enough to sustain my form…my Lupus form</p><p>The good thing is this is place is mining city, it literally full of raw originium in every corner, in which I consumed happily…</p><p>…</p><p>Its been few days since then but there is nothing changed in my relationship with Lappland. She still my traveling companion, she still my sparring partner but the intensity of my spar against her changed…</p><p>She no longer holding back, because she knows I can survive anything that she throws at me.</p><p>
  <em>Afterall she witnessing my strength from the VIP seat</em>
</p><p>“<em>Sundial!</em>”</p><p>Lappland chanted activating her art, blackish aura covering her and she starts to attack me</p><p>Between the spars, I find out that Lappland Art: <em>Sundial</em> is a type of physical damage nullification, its weakness is it has the chance to fail, just like you can’t ignore your past forever.</p><p>And Lappland <em>knows it</em> but keeps using her suicidal fighting style, a style where she keeps attacking without regard for her own safety, ignoring any wound, dancing wildly without care of any attack. <em>My </em>attack.</p><p>
  <em>Knowing full well the power from each of my chains</em>
</p><p>It just needs for <em>one strong stray attack</em> to hit <em>her </em>and Lappland will die but Lappland mastery of her own art is incomprehensible to my mind. She literally developing an instinct when her art will null the attack and when it won’t</p><p>Turning her suicidal fighting style into some kind of storm.</p><p><em>The Storm is Unpredictable, The Storm is Invincible, and  The Storm is Unstoppable</em>.</p><p>It was a truly <em>breathtaking </em>sight.</p><p>
  <strong> <b>=Kaichou9779=</b> </strong>
</p><p>“Your food can take over the world Enkidu,” Lappland said while eating her third serving</p><p>“Haha pretty funny” I replied with a hint of sarcasm while checking for the news on my phones “there no way I can take over the world with just my skill in cooking”</p><p>We already cross the border and entering Yen or to be precise Lungmen.</p><p>“I see so Lungmen technically part of Yen and also technically its own nation” I muttered at the information that I didn’t notice until now.</p><p>In canon, Rhodes Island will dock their mobile company? city? Around Lungmen. So it wiser to wait for the Rhodes Island there than going into Kazdel</p><p>But it seems my calculation was a little off, if this keeps going I and Lappland will reach Lungmen city long before Rhodes Island arrive</p><p>So that means we will stay in-</p><p>“Wow look Enkidu at the headlines! Speculation why the catastrophe in certain mining city just disappears is still on the hot debate!” Lappland grinned pointed at a headline of an online newspaper</p><p>“Its been several days, why they are still talking about it?” I frowned</p><p>Hearing my response Lappland just laughed heartily</p><p>“Be careful! If you laughed while eating you can choke!”I warn her but seriously what so funny in my response that she laughed like that?</p><p>“W..ater!” Lappland ask clearly needed it in hurry</p><p>“I told you!”  </p><p>
  <strong> <b>=Kaichou9779=</b> </strong>
</p><p>Enkidu didn't realize the consequence of his action stopping the catastrophe. </p><p>Keep in mind that the world Terra is frequently infested catastrophe if there some news that saying 'A catastrophe suddenly disappeared' for the scientist it was short of a miracle</p><p>Catastrophes are not normal natural disaster, you can prevent normal floods but you can't prevent catastrophe floods</p><p>So Enkidu action stopping catastrophe is <em>a really</em> <em>big deal</em></p><p>No matter what kind of nation, they will be interested in the technology to stop a catastrophe</p><p>Why they conclude it was a technology, not a natural phenomenon?</p><p>The scientists from all over the Terra literally arrived at the mining city just 6 hours after the news made into the first headline, just a day after Enkidu and Lappland departure</p><p>Like I stated before, catastrophe disappearing was <em>a really big deal</em></p><p>They are experts in catastrophe and observing nature, just from the site alone they can easily conclude.</p><p>It was a <em>man-made event</em>. No question asked.</p><p>And so it was the start of the beginning of most government hunt toward the unknown technology that doesn't exist</p><p>As this happening, Enkidu the culprit behind the incident is busy cooking another serving for Lappland</p><p>While Lappland can only laugh at Enkidu obliviousness at the aftermath his action</p><p>
  <strong> <b>=Kaichou9779=</b> </strong>
</p><p>Omake: Lappland Enkidu Observation in the mining city</p><p>When Lappland tells Enkidu about the infected discrimination, about the separated public shelter, Lappland can see anger behind those gentle eyes.</p><p>But even so, the anger goes as fast as it came.</p><p>With that, they go to the public shelter and after picking a vacant spot Enkidu tells Lappland to wake him up from his sleep if something happens.</p><p>Waking Enkidu up? In Lappland humble opinion that almost impossible, afterall Enkidu didn’t even wake up when she ties him upside down on a tree</p><p>Honestly, most of her victim wakes up at moment she ties the rope</p><p>Enkidu really sleep like a log</p><p>…</p><p>After a certain amount of time, Lappland hears it, maybe the Ursus guard trying to say it in a whisper but the guard forgets there are many races with heightened hearing.</p><p>And Lupus is one of them, and there is Lupus among the masses</p><p>
  <em>The non-infected sabotaged the infected public shelter</em>
</p><p>Their whisper quickly spread to the masses, everyone becomes tense, some crying, some angry but one thing is certain everyone is <em>resigned at their fate</em>, they are <em>giving up</em></p><p>There someone that have an idea to fix the sabotage but creating and repairing is harder than destroying for a reason</p><p>Someone trying to incite revenge but quickly squashed up remembering that most of the infected didn’t have a proper weapon the total opposite of the non-infected</p><p>At that moment Lappland go to the public restroom in the shelter, pick a bucket of cold water and throw it at Enkidu</p><p>It took three tries before Enkidu wake up, the moment Enkidu wake up he asked about the situation</p><p>“Hear it by yourself Enkidu” Lappland sit cross-legged tense because the situation</p><p>At that moment Lappland can see Enkidu anger boiling</p><p>After that Enkidu asks a weird question in which Lappland playfully answer</p><p>Somehow Enkidu anger gone replaced by some kind of resolve</p><p>Enkidu pack his thing, Lappland followed intrigued what is he resolved to do</p><p>To bad Enkidu keep denying Lappland a chance to fight to the death against him</p><p>
  <em>Not that Lappland wanted it of course</em>
</p><p>Lappland already attached to Enkidu, that was the reason Lappland following Enkidu to the path of the catastrophe</p><p>Even its not in a fight, Lappland won’t mind if she dies together with Enkidu</p><p>Lappland almost fly because of the wind but Enkidu quick to chain her feet to the ground and put a chain in her waist to make sure it did not happen again</p><p>…</p><p>After a while, they can see the incoming catastrophe</p><p>“Hey, Lappland you always want to see my full power right?”</p><p>Just with that sentence every clue connected in Lappland mind</p><p>Lappland laughed at the madness behind such decisions and here Lappland thought she is the mad one, to think she is the sane one among the two.</p><p>Maybe that was the reason Lappland attached to Enkidu?</p><p>“Hey, Lappland you always want to see my full power right?”</p><p>With that same sentence, before Lappland can ask why Enkidu repeated the same question, Lappland is treated by the amazing phenomena in front of her</p><p>The air shakes, the earth tremor, and even the catastrophe is near, everything around both of them is standing still</p><p>As if that place is the <em>safest</em> place in the world.</p><p>As if at that moment, there <em>nothing</em>  in the world can do to both of them</p><p>As if they are <em>invincible</em>.</p><p>“<em>I will awaken the breath of the planet, for I walk with humanity.</em>”</p><p>With that Lappland witnessed, Enkidu chanted for the first time since traveling with him, it closer to a poem and impractical on a real fight since chant is usually used as a routine to remember the originium art technique but…</p><p>“<em>O' Humans, Let Us Restrain the Gods!</em>”</p><p>Honestly, Lappland never hear and see something that so beautiful</p><p>“<strong><em><b>Enuma Elish</b></em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this last chapter for a while. I need to finish my own chapter 4. I just noticed that Lungmen is technically its own nation, that why Enkidu initial goal is going to Yen.<br/>Anyway, see you guys later!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>